The Shame On You
by Rin Relative
Summary: Vieille fic que j'ai trouvé pas si mal à la relecture... Donc je la poste sur le net. Romance, shonenai SeiferSquall, à voir pour les autre couples. La fanfic se situe juste après la fin de FFVIII. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**AUTEUR : Ma-chan, mais dans sa jeunesse cette fois-ci.**

**GENRE : Romance dans son plus haut niveau de glucosité. Et si ça se dit pas c'est pareil, tant pis, je crois que tout le monde m'a compris… (Oh, des rimes !)**

**WARNING :**** Hum. Shonen-ai, peut-être shojo-ai, vieille fic. Les chapitres sont relativement courts, aussi. Ah, et SPOILERS pour la fin de FFVIII !**

**COUPLES : Partons sur du Squall&Seifer, les amis. **

**NOTES : C'est une fic que j'ai ressorti du placard… Elle est convenue, sans plus. Mais à la relire comme ça, elle me plaisait encore assez bien, alors je la tape et la corrige un peu, et la voilà sur le net ! Disons que c'est la première d'une longue série d'inachevées qui traînent, et que je voudrais finir. Bon, il y avait une explication pour le titre (le the entre parenthèses), mais je l'ai oubliée… Sinon, je dois être une des rares personnes dans ce cas, mais j'aime bien Linoa. Par contre, je DETESTE Quistis. Tout comme dans FFVII j'aime bien Aéris et je hais Tiffa. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**(The) Shame on you**

_By Ma-chan_

Squall se pencha vers la jeune femme vêtue de bleu frémissant dans ses bras… Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent… Et une image vint s'imposer à son esprit. Celle d'un jeune homme blond avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres… _Seifer_ !

Squall stoppa tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés. Linoa le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien gêner son compagnon. Elle leva sa main jusqu'au visage du jeune homme, carressa doucement sa joue froide…

« Squall… »

Sa main repoussait une mèche brune devant les yeux de son aimé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Squall se redressa et secoua la tête, tentant vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Je… » commença-t-il, puis il s'interrompit, incapable de formuler les pensées incohérentes qui lui traversaient la tête.

Linoa lui sourit tendrement, dissimulant soigneusement ses larmes… Elle le savait, elle savait que ça devait arriver…

« Squall… Ne dis rien si tu n'as pas envie de le dire. »

…_Perdre Squall…_ Un jour.

« Je crois que… » elle empêchait difficilement sa voix de trembler. Ca y est, elle était en train de le perdre.

« Je crois que… Je… Nous… »

Elle inspira profondément.

« Ca ne marchera jamais entre nous. Tu aimes –_tu aimeras_- quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mais, Linoa ! »

_Je l'enverrai vers toi, Seifer._

« Nous sommes et nous resteront toujours les meilleurs amis, hein, Squall ? »

« Linoa… »

« Oui ? »

« … Je suis désolé. »

« Amis ? »

« Amis. » **(1)**

Linoa réussit à sourire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et se mit à rire lorsque les joues de l'ex-glaçon rosirent légèrement.

Elle fit volte-face, et s'enfuit jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle put enfin relâcher toutes ses larmes.

----- ----- -----

Dans le petit voilier qu'il avait acheté et partageait avec Fujin et Raijin, Seifer rata son poisson pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Il se sentait mal à l'aise ce soir-là. Peut-être parce que Squall Leonhart, l'iceberg le plus froid de la banquise, se voyait couvert d'honneurs à sa place, lui qui aurait dû être le dirigeant de la planète entière ! Ou peut-être parce qu'il allait sûrement demander Linoa en mariage ce soir-là. _Sa_ petite amie, bon sang ! Enfin, son ex… Ce, n'était pas que Seifer la regrettait vraiment ; leur relation n'aurait certainement pas duré de toute façon. Non, c'était le fait que Squall la lui avait volée… Ou peut-être parce qu'elle lui avait volé Leonhart ? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Peut lui importait si son rival s'était trouvé d'autres occupations. Après tout, lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce lâche/sauveur de l'humanité !

… Mais… Le reverrait-il seulement ?

Seifer fronça les sourcils à cette pensé. C'est vrai, maintenant Leonhart avait autre chose à faire qu'à défier son rival de toujours. Une BGU à gérer, par exemple. Reviendrait-il jamais à la BGU ? Fort peu probable. Plus personne ne voudrait de lui là-bas.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et, apercevant les étoiles, décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il espéra que les rêves qu'il faisait depuis la mort d'Ultimécia ne le réveilleraient pas une fois encore… Rêves dont il ne se rappelait jamais, d'ailleurs.

----- ----- -----

Dans l'orphelinat qu'elle partageait désormais avec son époux, Cid ayant confié la BGU à Squall, lui reléguant presque tous les pouvoirs et de ce fait tout le travail, Edea ferma les yeux. _Bientôt… Bientôt tu sauras tout. _

_--- ----_

**NOTES :**

**(1) : En écrivant ça, je devais m'imaginer Squall et Linoa vêtus de peaux de bêtes et se tapant sur le poing en disant 'amis ? –amis.' d'un air bête…**

**Voilà, c'est une de mes toutes premières fanfic. Voir même la première, je ne sais plus exactement… Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**AUTEUR : Ma-chan, toujours aussi jeune.**

**GENRE : Romance en vrai rose. Ecoeurant ou presque… **

**WARNING : Rien de plus : shonen-ai, vieille fic, chapitres courts, et spoilers pour al fin de FFVIII. Je crois que j'ai même réussi à les faire parler un langage potable… Dans tous les cas, la trame reste des plus classiques. Ah, les fanfics de ma jeunesse !**

**COUPLES : Restons sur du Squall&Seifer, les amis. **

**NOTES : Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review… Voilà la suite, spécialement pour vous ! L'auteur avance toujours plus vite quand elle sait que son travail est apprécié, et elle vous en remercie grandement !**

**Je rajoute un JE HAIS QUISTIS, et bonne lecture !**

**(The) Shame on you**

_By Ma-chan_

Squall se sentait rejeté. Par Linoa, alors que c'était elle qui l'avait dragué à la base ! Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, elle s'en débarrassait comme d'une vieille chaussette !

Cependant, Squall avait bien des réticences à croire les paroles de Quistis, qui lui assurait qu'elle l'avait vue avec un autre homme le soir-même. C'était bien trop gros de sa part… Quand on parlait du loup…

Linoa apparut dans la cafétéria, se saisit d'un plateau, d'un bol de chocolat et de croissants avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Elle lui lança un 'bonjour !' retentissant, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux deux. _Mais rien n'avait changé_…

Linoa commença à bavarder gaiement, et Squall l'écouta d'une oreille distraite : il n'avait pas le cœur à ça, ce matin… Et il s'étrangla avec son croissant à ce qu'elle dit ensuite.

« Reuh… Reuh… »

« Squall ? Ca va ? »

« Reuh… Reuh… Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? »

« Voui, j'étais en train de dire que tu devrais accepter de reprendre Seifer à la BGU. »

Squall pâlit.

« Jamais ! »

Il sortit en coups de vent de la salle. Comment aurait-il pu le revoir ? Après tout ce que l'autre lui avait fait !

----- ----- -----

A force d'arguments, de pleurs et de disputes, Linoa eut raison de lui. Bien à contrecœur, Squall accepta la réintégration de Seifer à la BGU.

« S'il fait la moindre connerie, il est viré ! » fut son dernier mot avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans son bureau, arrachant quasiment la porte de ses gonds en la claquant de toutes ses forces.

Linoa ne comprenait pas pourquoi il donnait cette permission si difficilement ! Squall semblait grincer des dents. Pourtant elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les réunir ! Pourquoi rendait-il la tâche si ardue ? A moins que… A moins qu'il ne suppose qu'elle lui préférait Seifer… Et comment pourrait-elle bien lui démontrer le contraire ? C'en était démoralisant !

------ ----- -----

Seifer détestait la pêche. Sérieusement. Surtout, surtout quand il ne pêchait rien ! Alors que Raijin à côté de lui assurait tranquillement le repas du soir ! Du poisson. Encore et toujours du poisson. Seifer en avait marre du poisson. Marre, mais à un point ! Carrément ras-le-bol ! Pêcher et manger du poisson ça va un temps, mais là, il en avait plus qu'assez ! Et tout ça parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher des côtes, à cause de la population qui n'hésiterait pas à le lyncher à cause de son passé de Chevalier de la Sorcière ! Ca n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été possédé… Enfin, si, un peu tout de même. Il l'avait cherché. Et il ne l'avait pas été entièrement… Du moins vers le début. Pour le reste, il avait quelques scènes en mémoire, comme un long rêve brumeux. D'après Raijin et Fujin, qui étaient restés un long moment à ses côtés, il avait fait des choses bien pires que dans ses souvenirs… Et déjà ces quelques souvenirs n'étaient pas bien gais.

Seifer frissonna malgré le soleil printanier qui tapait durement sur ses épaules. Raijin et Fujin… Ils étaient ensembles maintenant, qui l'eut cru ?**1)** Seifer se demandait régulièrement pourquoi le couple s'était entêté à le suivre jusque dans son exil ; la population ignorait jusqu'à leur existence… Pourtant ils gâchaient leur vie en l'accompagnant. Seife ne pouvait que leur en être reconnaissant. Sans eux, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu…

« SEIFER ! RAMENE TON CUL PAR ICI EN VITESSE ! »

Seifer sursauta, se leva et s'approcha de Fujin dont la voix ô combien mélodieuse l'avait tiré de ses pensées mélancoliques, pour voir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Kékya Fuj' ? »

« Ton courrier ! »

Quelque peu perplexe, le blond prit l'enveloppe. Après tout, qui aurait pu lui écrire ? Sauf si c'était une menace de mort. Il avait des tonnes de suppositions possibles dans ce cas-là. Et puis, comment cette lettre avait-elle pu le retrouver au beau milieu de l'océan ? Bon. Une chose à la fois. De qui pouvait-elle bien provenir ? Seifer l'ouvrit. C'était une missive de la BGU. Euh. DE LA BGU !

« NAN MAIS PINCEZ-MOI JE REVE ! »

« COMME TU VEUX ! »

« OUAILLE ! NAN MAIS CA VA PAS FUJ' PAS SI FORT CRETINE ! »

« FAUT SAVOIR ! Bon c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ? »

« J'y… J'y crois pas… »

« DIS-MOI ! »

« Je… Suis… Réintégré à la BGU ! »

« MAIS C'EST FORMIDABLE CA ! »

« L'hydre va passer demain à 9h00… »

« COOL ! »

Toute la rancœur que Seifer avait bien pu conserver à l'encontre de la BGU, Squall, Linoa, le hérisson et cie se dissipa alors qu'il entraînait son amie dans une gigue **(2) **sur le pont, serrant la précieuse lettre dans sa main…

**NOTES :**

**(1) : Tout le monde ! xD**

**(2) : J'ai une affinité particulière avec le nom de cette danse qui me fera toujours autant rire héhé…**

**A par ça, toujours des chapitres courts (c'est comme ça dans tous les chaps que j'avais écrit jusque là). Je me rend de plus en plus compte que je garde juste la trame de l'histoire et que je me surprend à tout réécrire… Bah, faut ce qu'il faut n'est-ce pas ?**

**Dans tous les cas, les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et à la prochaine !**


End file.
